Rise of the Mighty
by Shotgun Steve
Summary: Lu Bu. The greatest warrior the land had seen. But for all his greatness, there were few who followed him. But what if many more followed him? How would he change the era of the Three Kingdoms and the land. SYOC


**Okay people. I'm attempting something different. This is a send your OC for a Dynasty Warriors story. I'm looking for OC's to be servants of Lu Bu. Aside from that anything goes. They could even serve a different lord and defect to Lu Bu if you wanted. Just try and keep it in line with the timeline below.**

List of OC's

Chen Ling

Xiao Ibuki (NationalCraft)

Tiberus Magnus (PandorasBox12)

Bao Yu (PandorasBox12)

Daisy Qiao (Cute Cool Phooka)

Timeline:

161: Bao Yu is born.

169: Tiberus Magnus is born in the city of Roma.

171: Daisy Qiao is born.

174: Xiao Ibuki is born.

175: Chen Ling is born.

180: Xiao Ibuki is adopted by Chen Gong.

183: Lu Lingqi is born and Bao Yu becomes her god father.

184: The Yellow Turban rebellion. By the end of the year the Yellow Turbans fall. Lu Bu and Bao Yu become sworn brothers.

185: Tiberus Magnus joins the Roman Legions.

Daisy Qiao's family looses noble status after being betrayed.

188: Xiao Ibuki leaves home and seeks the training of ninjas from the east.

189: After several rebellions, Dong Zhuo moves into the capital and takes control of the Han, beginning a reign of tyranny. Dong Zhuo then bribes Lu Bu with the steed Red Hare. Lu Bu kills his adopted father Ding Yuan and joins Dong Zhuo. Bao Yu, although disappointed by Lu Bu's actions, also joins Dong Zhuo to provide "morale guidance" for Lu Bu.

Daisy Qiao's father joins Dong Zhuo. Although she hates him, Daisy Qiao also joins.

A few months later, Tiberus Magnus is given his own legion. However, due to political concerns, he is sent to China to secure the silk trade route between the Han and the Romans. The hope was that he would either die or loose public favour.

190: Cao Cao fails to assassinate Dong Zhuo. He flees east and raises troops to fight him. He then sends out a call to arms using Yuan Shao's name. The Coalition is formed.

Daisy Qiao refused to help Dong Zhuo, creating distrust between the two.

191: Bao Yu leaves Dong Zhuo's forces.

In preparations against the coalition against him, Dong Zhuo raids the nearby villages for anything of value. Chen Ling lived at one of these villages. With his home destroyed, he travels to a nearby town and seeks the training of a Thracian warrior from the west.

Having grown tired of guarding the "Silk Road", Tiberus Magnus gathers his legion and marches to assist Dong Zhuo. He plans to manipulate the tyrant and eventually annex China into the Roman Empire, thus making himself a Roman hero. But first he has to defeat the Coalition and gain Dong Zhuo's trust.

The battle of Si Shui gate. Hua Xiong is killed and the Coalition advances. Coalition leaders, in particular the vanguard Sun Jian, received heavy casualties from the Roman troops due to their different fighting style. Tiberus Magnus and his men become enemies of all Coalition leaders.

Because of his own casualties, Tiberus Magnus begins to recruit talented warriors from China into his legion, although they are treated as second class compared to the Roman ones.

The battle of Hu Lao gate. Bao Yu arrives during the battle and convinces Lu Bu to withdraw. Daisy Qiao is betrayed by Dong Zhuo's forces and is forced into hiding. Dong Zhuo is defeated by the Coalition and burns Luo Yang to the ground to cover his retreat. He then moves the capital to Cheng An. After reclaiming the capital, the Coalition is disbanded.

Dong Zhuo claimed a victory at Hu Lao gate, causing distrust to form between him and Tiberus Magnus, who knew the truth. Bao Yu begins to issue warnings of Tiberus Magnus and the Romans.

192: Lu Bu and Wang Yun plan to assassinate Dong Zhuo. Chen Gong assists the plot and gets orders from the Emperor to carry it out. The announcement is made by Wang Yun when Dong Zhuo approaches the palace. Dong Zhuo is then killed by Lu Bu on the palace steps. Daisy Qiao helps the plot by causing chaos at the west gate and distracting the guards. She then joins Lu Bu. Because of his efforts, Chen Gong becomes Lu Bu's strategist.

Xiao Ibuki joins Lu Bu since he changed the land by killing Dong Zhuo. Bao Yu distrusts her because she is "too sneaky to trust".

Tiberus Magnus, realizing he has nowhere else to go, joins Lu Bu but still hopes to annex China for Rome. His first step is to help Lu Bu unite China.

Later in the year, Li Jue and Guo Si lead Dong Zhuo's followers into Cheng An and kill Wang Yun. Bao Yu is injured during the confusion and flees Cheng An with Lu Lingqi. Lu Bu flees east under the advice of Chen Gong and the Emperor falls into the custody of Dong Zhuo's followers.

193: Cao Cao attacks Xu province to avenge his father. A siege begins. Liu Bei borrows troops from Gongsun Zan and leaves to assist Tao Qian. Zhao Yun leaves Gongsun Zan and joins Liu Bei.

November 12, 193: Current date.

**Ok. There's the timeline. If you're interested, ask me for the OC form.**


End file.
